


Guard dog

by ffdemon



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Bamf Gretel, Fluff, Gen, Mention of past attempted rape, Missing Scene, Sibling Love, protective Hansel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Hansel is sleeping on the floor? And why Gretel seem totally okay with it?  ***NO INCEST****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guard dog

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mention of past attempted rape on a underage person (nothing graphic) Mini Spoiler if you haven’t seen the movie.  
> English not my first tongue so feel free to point (gently please) my mistakes.

Gretel was just glad that this hellhole of an inn has at least a place where she could clean up. She was even more pissed off at the witches that have cursed that man. She would have some payback when they would find this one.

Pushing the door of the room that the mayor has rent for them, she wasn't surprised to see the prone form of her brother beside the bed. She closes the door and walks beside him checking the empty beer stein.

“Still alive?” she asks him kicking his calf a bit hard than needed.

Hansel rolls on his side with a pained grunt. “You’re evil….” He stutters looking up at her.

Gretel shakes her head seeing how sweaty and pale he was and not liking one bit how he seems to have a trouble to focus on her. She reaches for her bag and takes out a waterskin and some dry fruit and put them beside her brother.

“Take those or you wouldn't be in any shape to fight tomorrow.” She ordered and sat down on the hard bed. She wants to remember him how stupid he was to drink so much knowing he always screws him up with his condition, but she would have a better chance to convince the sun to not rise than make Hansel understand.

Hansel blinks a moment and finally grabs a handful of fruit and begins to chew them absently watching the ceiling. It’s only when he looks more like himself that Gretel talks again.

“So what is it tonight?” She asks getting under the cover but her eyes never quit her brother form on the ground. There was only one reason why Hansel would ditch an uncomfortable bed to sleep on the even worst wooden floor of his sister’s room. Something rubs him the wrong way and he needs to reassure himself that Gretel was safe.

“Sheriff Berringer. ” he says simply not looking at her.

“What? That loser! Hansel I can handle ten guys like this one on my own.” She groans feeling a bit insulted.

The gray eyes finally turn to her. “I know that Gretel. The thing is the guy is a sick bastard and we both know they play dirty.” He looks back at the ceiling. “Let face it, the only reason he has accused that red hair girl of witchcraft is probably because she refused him. Don’t want to think what he could try after the way you humiliate him today.” A proud smirk appears on his lips. “Witch was awesome by the way. That my little sister.”

Gretel chuckles weakly and lays her head on the pillow. She was still not too happy to have her overprotective brother playing the guard dog but she decides to humor him for tonight. He hasn't done this in a while. Maybe she has missed it a bit. A tiny bit.

Earlier in their career, when they were still just kids, they always shared a room or a bed. They were feeling much safer hearing the other one’s breath, remembering they have survived another day. But when they hit their teen they begin to take separated room. Both growing awkward with the change and not wanting the townspeople to talk. Because no matter how many witches they slain or people they safe, there’s always a moron that wants to destroy their reputation.

It was one of those morons that have triggered Hansel protective side one night.

Gretel was sixteen and probably had a worst temper that she has now. She was a woman in a world of man and wants to take her place. One night, in an inn much like the one they were in, she has nearly broke some guy’s arms after he put his hand on her butt. Not the first time it happened and not the last neither. The only difference that day was that the man hasn't liked it one bit and decided to teach her a lesson. The sicko has got in her room in the middle of the night. Oh, Gretel has showed him what no means and he was on the ground in a few jabs. One small problem was that the fight has awakened mostly everyone, Hansel included. One big problem is during the fight Gretel received a nasty blow that slit her lip and her nightgown has been torn.

No one have the time to stop the seventeen years old boy before he jumps on the man and begins to beat the life out of him. Only his little sister pleaded to stop him from killing the other on the spot. 

For weeks after that Gretel found Hansel randomly asleep in her room or in the hallway beside her door. He has given the killing glare to anyone that look at her funny. Until she gets mad at him. Leading to one of the worst fight they ever have. Hansel has calmed down after that fight, but it never stops him to find his way on her floor when his guts scream at him to protect his sister. Sometime she let him other she kicks him out without any other words. Many years have passed since then and those occasions have become fewer. So that why she didn't kick him out today, Hansel's guts are rarely wrong. And there was something in the air. She can feel it too.

“Good night brother.” She says softly.

Hansel only groan and turn on his side facing the door. 

Knowing she was safe, Gretel closes her eyes and goes to sleep.


End file.
